


In Love With a Prat

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Canon Era, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin realizes he is in love with Arthur at the most inconvenient time. Luckily, Arthur might have some of the same feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With a Prat

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

It was really at the most inconvenient time that Merlin realized he was in love with Arthur. The prince was yelling at him about something, probably about his bed chambers never really being clean, but he was certainly yelling. A vein had pulsed in his neck and his face was red. It was all a bit much, but in that moment Merlin finally understood his feelings for his prince: love. So what did Merlin do - because he was a composed, smooth-talking individual - he laughed. Yes, as the prince of Camelot ordered him about, shouting about nonsensical things, Merlin burst out in laughter at his own feelings.

"Is something funny, Merlin?"

But Merlin couldn’t stop.

After a moment more of Merlin cracking up while the prince went from anger to confusion to a bit of concern, finally Merlin calmed himself. "Sorry, sire, you were saying?"

"Yes, um well... What was so funny?" Arthur asked, slightly insecure.

Merlin wanted to start laughing all over again. It was the way his head jutted forward and his chin fell and his eyes darted back and forth. It was really those eyes that had turned Merlin into a mad man. The pale blue eyes that always saw Merlin, didn't just look at him, they saw him for who he really was. Never just a servant, Merlin actually felt like he was Arthur's friend.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Struggling against his newfound feelings, Merlin decided to just go with it. He had never been a good liar. (Except for the magic thing, but he was pretty sure everyone knew about that, because he was really bad at hiding that too.) "It was -"

"I'm sorry I shouted, Merlin." The words rang like a gong in Merlin’s head, did the royal prat - who only yesterday picked berries specifically to rub in Merlin’s face just to antagonize him - just apologize?

Merlin gaped for a moment while the prince stared back in confusion. Finally, Merlin regained his senses. "No, you always shout. That's not a problem." He stepped closer to Arthur, putting a hand on his collarbone. "In fact," he mumbled as he looked into the blue eyes that had captured his heart, "I like it when you yell at me."

Arthur's brows raised first in question, then in understanding. "Oh, " he said softly, then a bit more deviant, "Ohhh."

Merlin smiled, dropping his glance to the ground in feigned embarrassment. "Yeah, and the way your face gets so red..." Caressing circles on the prince's chest, Merlin raised his eyes to meet Arthur's again.

"You like it when I'm angry?" Arthur asked, voice low and suggestive.

"All the time," Merlin whispered with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Arthur took that as an opportunity to push Merlin against the wall and press a passion filled kiss to Merlin’s lips. When the prince pulled away, Merlin let out a soft wine and fluttered his eyes open. "You'll have to be punished for misbehaving, Merlin."

"Oh I hope I thoroughly am, my lord."

Arthur growled in response and pushed harder against Merlin. "You've been a terrible manservant," he breathed.

Merlin thanked the gods for the thrust of his prince's hips against his own growing pleasure. "I'm sorry, my lord," he begged in response.

This got him another hard kiss that would leave a bruise, but Merlin couldn’t bring himself to care. The crowned prince of Camelot was kissing him, and making him feel all kinds of things he never thought he could feel, much less with another man. Merlin moved his hands to embrace his prince, but Arthur grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his arms to the wall above his head.

Arthur pulled away from the kiss. "I'm going to punish you now."

"Yes please," Merlin answered, knowing it wasn't technically a question, Arthur just looked hesitant enough that Merlin felt he should reassure him. "I've misbehaved terribly and should be taught a lesson." Merlin stopped, but decided it better to add, "my lord," deep and suggestive.

Arthur moaned. Actually moaned into Merlin’s ear, hot breath sending tingled sensation throughout Merlin. "Bed. Now."

Moving quickly to obey, Merlin walked towards the bed, feeling the eyes of the prince on his back. He stopped just before he reached the bed. "What do you want me to do, sire?" He smiled at the frustrated huff Arthur gave as a response. "Should I -"

"Strip," Arthur demanded. This sent confused pleasure to Merlin’s hardening cock. The prince had ordered Merlin about for nearly 4 years now. It had always - though rude and prattish - felt like Arthur couldn’t care less if Merlin did as he was told. But this time, this time Arthur's tone was demanding, yet so desperate for Merlin to comply. Like he needed Merlin. Needed his manservant naked and screaming and saying 'yes, yes, yes, this is all I've even wanted.' And Merlin wanted that too.

"Yes, sire." Merlin did as he was told. Slowly he took his handkerchief and undid the knot in the back, Arthur watched with growing desire and annoyance. Merlin knew that going slow was exactly not what Arthur wanted, but he needed Arthur upset and yelling at him.

"Oh gods, Merlin will you stop fumbling about."

"Sire?" Merlin acted ignorant.

The prince stomped over to where Merlin was standing, still clutching the red material of his scarf. "You are such an idiot."

The word idiot should not, under any circumstances, ever, ever, make someone feel as if they could come on command. His gruff insult had always made Arthur seem like the clotpole prince that Merlin knew he was, but really it was the single best pet name Merlin could ever imagine. Because it was Arthur. And he used it with his strange fond anger that only the blonde arse could get away with.

Exasperation taking over, Arthur took hold of Merlin's tunic, pulling the manservant forward. "I ordered you to strip, Merlin."

If Merlin had any sense of dignity or composure left he would have told the prat exactly where he should shove it. (Well... that was what he had planned on doing next anyway.) Instead, Merlin had a sickening urgency to just obey. It was far from his usual snide retorts that Merlin would typically offer in response to the prince. He wanted to be mollified to surrender himself to Arthur.

Merlin smiled devilishly. "I'm sorry, sire, I don’t think I can manage on my own."

This made the other man growl again in rising irritation, which brought back the red cheeks, and the pulsing vein, and oh gods, this was perfect. Arthur ripped (actually ripped) Merlin's shirt from his body. Then he eagerly moved to take off his own shirt after pushing Merlin to the bed.

Flopping down on the mattress, watching Arthur peel his clothes from his body, Merlin felt helpless admiration for the prince. He reached for Arthur again, but his hand was slapped away. "No, Merlin, you've disobeyed me. I am the prince, remember? You have to do as I say." Arthur pulled of his trousers and slung them over the bedframe before crawling over Merlin.

He was so blonde, and so muscular... Merlin had seen his muscles before - covering them sadly with fancy tunics, washing them slowly with sudsy water, watching them move under his clothing when they were just a little too tight - but Merlin had never been able to absorb the taught roundness of his muscles, appreciate them, in the way they deserved to be honored.

"So gor-" Merlin was stopped with a finger to his lips.

"No talking. Pants. Now."

Merlin smirked as he wriggled out of his own trousers, tossing them somewhere in the direction of Arthur’s. With Merlin's fully ready prick jutting out for Arthur to see, Merlin suddenly felt a canopy of shame fall over him. Then Arthur hummed and smiled down at it. That was when Merlin felt, rather than saw, Arthur’s own length hard against Merlin's thigh. The prince moaned softly as he found some friction on Merlin’s leg.

"You belong to me, Merlin. Remember that."

"Yes, sire," Merlin's voice broke out in a small crack. He thrusted forward to find some relief, and was rewarded with the strong pressure of Arthur against him.

Arthur looked from Merlin’s cock to his manservant. "Mine," he reassured as he kissed a line down Merlin’s jaw. "All mine." He kissed up Merlin’s check landing his last kiss on Merlin’s ear. He bit softly on the lobe, making Merlin tense with a pleasant arousal. Arthur whispered, "Everything."

For a moment it felt a bit more intimate, gentle even. It was as if Arthur had broken out of his lustful single-minded thoughts and was reminding Merlin that he was not only his manservant but his to protect and hold and kiss (oh god and kiss).

That was exactly what Arthur did. He captured Merlin’s lips in his own, tracing Merlin’s mouth with a curious tongue. Then the prince raked his hands down Merlin’s body, stopping at his hips. He pushed Merlin further into the bed as he came to a stop right above Merlin’s throbbing head.

Through his lashes, Arthur looked up at Merlin, mouth slightly open, and smiled. "This is mine too, isn't it, Merlin?"

"Yes," Merlin panted, heavy with anticipation. "I'm yours. I'm all yours, sire."

Arthur took Merlin’s cock in his fist, but didn’t move. He kissed the tip gingerly with a hint of a smile in his eyes that were still locked with Merlin's. Things were moving torturously slow, and if Merlin wasn’t so full of longing, he would have kneed the prince right in the cheek for being so, well, cheeky.

Finally Arthur moved his hand slowly, very slowly (too slowly). Merlin’s fingers dug into the bedsheets, unable to do much else. Before Arthur had found a steady rhythm, he removed his hand, and replaced it with his mouth. Without any command of his own, Merlin moaned and felt his body go rigid with lust. Arthur licked Merlin from base to tip and broke free with a devious smirk. "Shall I punish you some more?"

"Gods, yes, please, Arthur."

"Arthur?" Merlin was dragged out of the moment when the prince came up to his face again.

Merlin shifted himself under the intensity of the stare Arthur was giving him. "Sorry, my lord. I -"

Arthur kissed him delicately with his eyes closed and all the tenderness of a lover. "You're beautiful, Merlin." Merlin stiffened with the calm sure words Arthur had said. Arthur had lost the burning passion of the moment, but it was replaced with a sweet warm tenderness that was just as good. Arthur opened his eyes and planted another quick peck on Merlin’s lips. "I want you inside me," he said, barely a whisper.

Merlin thought quite possibly he was hearing things. "You... you do?" His voice was unsure and shaky. His hands trembled as he reached to run his fingers through Arthur’s thin blond hair as the prince nodded. "I thought..." Merlin began.

"Merlin, please?" Arthur asked innocently. So that was two firsts for the day, Arthur had apologized and now he had  just said 'please'.

Struck with shock (and a whole lot of something else), Merlin could only bring himself to nod. When Arthur moved to change positions, Merlin followed by sitting up on the bed. "You, erm... you sure?" The corner of Arthur’s mouth twitched ever so slyly. "It's just that five minutes ago I thought you were going to fuck me raw, and now... now you are..."

Words failed him. What was Arthur doing? He was being nice. Not only nice but romantic of all things. Merlin knew he loved him, but when Arthur had kissed him back, Merlin guessed that it was purely physical for Arthur. He thought that it would simply be a new development to their already unusual banter. Suddenly, Merlin remembered why he had started laughing in the first place. It was because he was helplessly in love. Of course the yelling was hot, (and so was everything else that had followed) but that wasn't what had broken Merlin’s long standing restraint. It was love. And all at once it felt like it was mutual. No, Merlin knew it was mutual.

"I love you," Merlin admitted, doing all he could to keep his voice from shaking. "You are a prince and a prat, but I love every dreadful thing about you that I pretend to hate."

Arthur pulled Merlin into a comforting embrace. "I couldn’t possibly think of someone who drives me more crazy than you, Merlin." Crazy? Maybe Merlin had read all the signs wrong, maybe Arthur wasn’t being nice at all, maybe it was just misguided hope. "But, I love you, Merlin. And I want to show you that all the time, but I don’t know how. Sometimes the things I do just seem like they are not enough, and I fail miserably other times. I just don't want to drive you away. Yet, despite my failings, you are here day after day, and I love you for it."

"It's my job," Merlin corrected stupidly.

Arthur shook his head, then rested it on Merlin’s. "We both know you'd be here regardless."

And it was true. It was absolutely true. Merlin could have left his destiny at anytime - told the dragon he had the wrong warlock - but he didn’t. Because Arthur was something special. He was his own breed of human perfection that Merlin could never be worthy of. He was an arse and a royal pain, but Merlin wouldn’t have traded a single bit for all of the world. "I will always be here, for you Arthur. I wasn't lying when I said you were mine."

"All mine," Arthur confirmed. "Now, where were we?" With a stroke across Merlin’s back, Arthur had caused Merlin’s arousal return full force.

Merlin shuddered and kissed his prince again. Because he could, and Arthur was all his to do with as he pleased. "I think I was about to show you just how good of a manservant I can be."

Arthur grinned and nodded. "I really need to learn more about that."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Being asexual, I never thought I'd be good at sex scenes. I've tried a few times and I was never impressed. But I finally tried smut, and this is what I came up with. Still not the most explicit thing ever written, but for me it was a big deal. Let me know what you think. Seriously, I don’t know if I know sex well enough for this to be good. Please tell me your thoughts.


End file.
